criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Wiles
|birthplace = Kansas City, Missouri |family = Georgia Wiles Joanne Roberts |yearsactive = 1990-present }} Jason Austin Wiles is an American actor, best known for his role as Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli in Third Watch. Biography Wiles' family moved up when he was young and grew up in Lenexa, Kansas, where he attended Holy Trinity Catholic School, graduating in 1988. Undecided after high school and having passed up the opportunity to play college football, Wiles began to work for the local Parks and Recreation Department. A year later, Mr. & Mrs. Bridge (1990) came to Kansas City. It was then that he began to pursue his interest in filmmaking by working on the set. Not long after, Sometimes They Come Back (1991) was released and he worked on the crew as well as appearing in scenes as an extra. After forming some connections while working on those films, he ventured to Los Angeles, where he appeared in commercials before landing the lead in an after-school special. In 1994, he had a part in the Bon Jovi music video Always. In 1995, Wiles made the first of 32 appearances as Colin Robbins in Beverly Hills, 90210 (1990), a role which gained him some note in Hollywood. In 1999, Wiles successfully auditioned for the role of Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli in Third Watch; Wiles appeared in all six seasons of the series from 1999-2005. More recently, Wiles began to direct and write, as well as take part in theater. In the summer of 2002, he appeared in the Cape Playhouse production of Mass Appeal and in 2003 he was in Imua! Theatre Company's production of Safe, which was co-written and directed by fellow Third Watcher Anthony Ruivivar. Upon completion of the final season of Third Watch, Wiles began work on his independent film Lenexa, 1 Mile (2006) which he wrote and also directed. Wiles appeared in Commander in Chief. He also played a soldier in two episodes of Army Wives. In November 2006, Wiles traveled to Ely, Nevada to direct Play Dead (2009), his second feature film. He also had a small part in Zodiac and played in a short scene in 2009's horror thriller remake of Stepfather. His most recent work had been in several episodes of Persons Unknown and his return to Criminal Minds after his appearance in an episode aired in 2006. In 2017, he portrayed the role of Darren Lattimer in Escaping Dad. ''Criminal Minds Wiles portrayed Caleb Dale Sheppard, a bank robber-turned-attempted spree killer in the Season Two episode "Psychodrama." He then portrayed Ben McBride, a father who was abducted along with his teenage daughter by John Vincent Bell in the Season Five episode "The Fight." Filmography * S.W.A.T. (2018) - Sergeant Vandelli * In the Rough - 7 episodes (2017) - Larry McCracken * Escaping Dad (2017) - Darren Lattimer * Scream: The TV Series - 10 episodes (2015) - Sheriff Clark Hudson * Stalker (2014) - Tom Wade * Sketchy (2014) - Unknown Character * The Jogger (2013) - Malcolm * The Bridge - 2 episodes (2013) - Paul * MoniKa (2012) - Reagan * CSI: NY - 3 episodes (2011) - John Curtis * Castle (2011) - Damian Westlake * No Ordinary Family (2011) - Mike Powell * Boston's Finest (2010) - Ryan Holt * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2010) - Alexander Gammon * Persons Unknown - 13 episodes (2010) - Joe Tucker * Criminal Minds - "The Fight" (2010) TV episode - Ben McBride * The Stepfather (2009) - Dylan Bennet * In Plain Sight (2008) - Detective Robert Patrone * Living Hell (2008) - Glenn Freeborn * Army Wives - 2 episodes (2007) - Sergeant Peter Belgrad * Zodiac (2007) - Lab Tech Dagitz * A House Divided (2006) - Tom Sampson * Criminal Minds - "Psychodrama" (2006) TV episode - Caleb Sheppard * Six Degrees (2006) - Charlie * Heart of the Beholder (2005) - Deetz * The Commuters (2005) - Eric * Commander in Chief - 4 episodes (2005) - Alex Williams * Third Watch - 131 episodes (1999-2005) - Officer Maurice Boscorelli * Open House (2004) - Chuck Baker * ER (2002) - Officer Maurice Boscorelli * Matters of Consequence (1999) - Jake * To Have & to Hold - 13 episodes (1998) - Michael McGrail * The Underworld (1997) - Unknown Character * Kitchen Party (1997) - Steve * Out of Nowhere (1997) - Brad Johnson * Beverly Hills, 90210 - 32 episodes (1995-1996) - Colin Robbins * Kicking and Screaming (1995) - Skippy * Angel's Tide (1995) - Unknown Character * Higher Learning (1995) - Wayne * Bon Jovi: Always (1994) - Unknown Character * Roadracers (1994) - Teddy Leather * Rebel Highway (1994) - Teddy Leather * Windrunner (1994) - Greg Cima * CBS Schoolbreak Special (1993) - Tony Walters * Sometimes They Come Back (1991) - Extra ''(uncredited) 'PRODUCER' * Play Dead (2009) (producer) * Twins (2007) (executive producer) * Lenexa, 1 Mile (2006) (producer) * Open House (2004) (producer) 'DIRECTOR' * Play Dead (2009) * Lenexa, 1 Mile (2006) 'WRITER' * Play Dead (2009) (written by) * Lenexa, 1 Mile (2006) (written by) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Notes * As a child, Wiles was a self-described troublemaker with contempt for cops; of course, he got to play one on Third Watch for 6 years. Category:Actors Category:Real People